Organizations
Myriad Domain Dark North Sect (北冥宗) Great Cathedral (大圣堂) Sacred Sword Palace (圣劍宮) Walkabout Sect (逍遙宗) Long Xiaoxuan (龍小玄): Dragon that Jiang Chen runs into Myriad Domain: Regal Pill Palace Chang Feng (長風): Elder Dan Chi (丹池): Palace head. His body slender and his complexion as clear as jade, as if a baby’s face. He had a natural pair of phoenix eyes and looked quite gentle and tender, giving one the impression of a girl when they first looked at him. Jin Gu (金谷): Elder, Hallmaster of the Hall of Spring and Autumn Gong Yue (龔玥): Inner disciple, ninth level spirit realm Hall of Might (本武堂): One of the top three halls in the sect Hall of Spring and Autumn (春秋堂): Hall to request missions Jun Mobai (君墨白): Spy of the Ninesun Sky Sect in chase of Emperor Feather flight for his inheritance of an Ancient Empyrean expert's legacy Lian Cheng (連城): Hallmaster of the Hall of Might, Shen Qinghong’s master. Owns the Skypeak Cauldron (天極鼎) Ling Bi’er (凌壁兒): First in pill dao before Jiang Chen and Mu Gaoqi appeared. Resident in the Sovereign Area, one of the four kings Ling Hui’er (凌惠兒): Little girl highly favored to win a residence in the Sovereign Area, Ling Bi’er’s younger sister Ling Su (凌肅): Ling Bi’er and Ling Hui’er’s father, afflicted with the Divine Befuddlement Miasma after venturing into a forbidden area by mistake Linghu Xian (令狐閑): Elder in charge of the Herbal Hall (本草堂), white hair and a young face Linghu Feng (令狐風): Lineal grandson of Linghu Xian, top three favored to win the contest for residences in Sovereign Area Lu Duan (呂端): Hallmaster of the Hall of Refinement Mt. Great Drum (大鼓山): Residence of the inner disciples Mt. Rippling Mirage PIll Battles (幻波山斗丹) Rippling Mirage Hall (幻波大殿): A great hall erected by the Myriad Empire Mu Gaoqi (木高棋): Newest core disciple to enter the Rosy Valley before Jiang Chen, natural born wood constitution (天生木靈體) Nie Chong (聶沖) Ouyang Chao (歐陽超): Lineal grandson of Ouyang De, favored to win contests for residences in Sovereign Area Ouyang De (歐陽德): Elder in Herbal Hall Hall of Refinement (煉器堂): Specializes in weapon forging. It ranks sixth amongst the nine halls of the Regal Pill Palace Regal Pill Palace (丹乾宮): Possesses five treasured cauldrons: Skyscatter, Skyweave, Skypeak, Skyorigin, and Skywood Cauldron (天衍鼎,天梭鼎,天極鼎,天元鼎,天木鼎) Rong Zifeng (戎子峰): Eight level origin realm Rosy Valley (丹霞谷): Valley in which the sect cleaved out multiple residences for their core disciples, contains the Soaring Clouds, Peerless, Sky Pillar, and Sovereign areas (凌云區、無雙區、擎天區還有至尊區) Skyweave Cauldron (天梭鼎): One of the top five cauldrons in Regal Pill Palace history Shen Qinghong (沈青鴻): Regal PIll Palace genius in the Sovereign Area Shen Anyang: Shen Qinghong’s follower, refined three sources of fire into himself. Also known as Shen Trifire (申三火) Wang Yue (望岳): Vice Hallmaster of the Herbal Hall Wen Lang (聞朗): Elder sent to the Precious Tree Sect to talk of an alliance Xuan Zhen (玄針): Vice head, second level sage realm. He has a head full of silver hair and a face as expressionless as a zombie’s Yan Hongtu (言宏圖): Master of the Soaring Clouds area in the Rosy Valley (丹霞谷凌云區) Yun Nie (云涅): One of three venerated elders on the elder council, Hallmaster of the Herbal Hall (本草堂) Zheng Le (張烈): Inner disciple, ninth level spirit realm Myriad Domain: Sacred Sword Palace Feng Wanjian (馮萬劍) Myriad Domain: Great Cathedral Xu Gang (許罡): From the Sacred Lion family Yue Pan (岳蟠): From the Sacred Lion family, earth origin realm Myriad Domain: Tristar Sect Gao Yi (高逸) Lin Feng (林鋒) Senior sect head Zhu (祝): The most senior out of the three sect heads Star and Moon Glyph (星月符) Myriad Domain: Walkabout Sect \aster (上人) Upper Eight Regions: Sky Sect Ninesuns Sky Sect (九陽天宗) Feng Beidou (封北斗): Tenth rank inspector Purple Light Division (紫光分舵): Former Purple Sun Sect of the sixteen kingdom alliance Gu Xiong (古雄): Second rank inspector, peak of spirit realm Hua Qianxhan (華千山): Ninth rank inspector Wu Chen (武辰): Ninth level spirit realm, one star embroidered on his chest Zuo Lan (左藍): Rank four inspector (四級巡查使者) Sixteen Kingdom Alliance General “The Annals of Mountains and Rivers” (山河志)”: A book recording the structure of Jiang Chen’s world and chronicles the territories, powers, and cultures as well. Azure phoenix constitution: A rare constitution that first needs to have the evil humors of extreme yin purged from it (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_argus) Bell of the Waking Dragon (醒龍鐘) Carnal Prayer Mat: Ancient Chinese porn novel Da Yu bow (大禹弓): Four times refined bow that Ye Rong gave to Jiang Chen when recruiting him Drum of the Shocking Dragon (驚龍鼓) Enigmatic cloud wood (玄云原木): Wood that possesses a yin character Ethereal Soothing Melody (仙籟妙音): Same effects as the “Sacred Liberation Mantra” but can be performed by multiple instruments Five Winged Phoenix-Dragon (鳳蛟五翼獸): Dragon’s head, two wings on its back, but its tail was like a phoenix with three wings on its rump Four treasures of the study (文房四寶): Writing brush, ink stick, ink slab and paper Great selection of the sects (宗門大選): A regular selection held by the four great sects of the sixteen kingdoms that comes about once every five or ten years. Jiang Chen happened to run into one in which three thousand mundane practitioners would be selected to enter the sects, a great increase compared to the usual one thousand. The great selection has been divided into the first and second selection. The first selection is open to mundane practitioners, in which ten thousand would be selected from four hundred thousand people. There are five trials within the first selection, first – trial of the heart, second – trial of talent, third – trial of potential, fourth – trial of combat and fifth – trial of fortune. Trial of the heart was to pass the path of rebirth in ten days. Trial of talent was to choose several tests to ascertain one’s talents. The test of martial dao talent tested one’s control, grasp, and mastery of the five elements. Participants are to choose between difficulty levels of easy (lesser spirit potential), intermediate (intermediate spirit potential), and difficult (superior spirit potential). The difficult level caverns are embodied with a spirit vein of the heavenly attribute. Trial of endurance and potential takes place on the Endless Mountain. There are ten thousand steps in the mountain, divided into ten floors. The level of floors and steps you can take will partition your endurance and potential. 5th floor: pass. 6th floor: above average. 7th: excellent. 8th: genius. 9th: on par with geniuses of four sects. 10th: not even the geniuses of the four sects can make it here. Refining the magnetic heart (元磁之心) after passing the test on the tenth floor will allow one to refine the mountain. Trial of combat – a stone marker displays the martial art technique called “Obscure Seal of Life and Death” (青冥生死印). Candidates have three days to mentally practice it, and enter the Great Hall of Life and Death (青冥大殿) after three days to be tested. Seals of the “Obscure Seal of Life and Death”: Seal of Hellfire (地獄幽火印), Seal of Frostchill (寒冰凝真印) Trial of fortune – Valley of Destruction (明滅谷) in which fortune and risk were equally scattered. No one was eliminated in this trial, and there were no rules. The only goal was to stay alive. The Divine Tree of Dreams (夢神之木) Once selected, the victors will enter a second selection with the sect disciples. This stage will run for three years and select the best 64 disciples, with a final 16 being chosen from that and gain the status as the personal disciples of the origin realm forefathers of the sects. Earth quadrant – candidates fight in the following five rings: ring of gravity, ring of fire, ring of ice, ring of thorns, and ring of spirit devouring Sky quadrant – foundation exam of the heart takes place in the Divine Maze Tower (迷神塔) The Great Formation of Heavenly Soul Confinement (諸天萬靈鎖神大陣): A formation starting from the fourth level of the Boundless Catacombs downwards that prevents any creature within spirit dao from leaving Heritage of memories (傳承記憶) Hidden Death (追命暗門): Killer organization not from Eastern Kingdom, employed to kill Jiang Chen Hidden Dragon Trials (潛龍榜): Examinations that take place every 20 years testing the heirs of each dukedom. Dukedoms were retained only if the heir passed. The four great dukes were allowed to have two candidates each, with the more optimal score being recorded First foundational exam: Candidate must be at least the true qi realm Second foundational exam: Practice Eastern Amethyst Qi until candidate reaches perfection level and maintain it for an hour in a room filled with level four sword aura Third foundational exam: Theoretical exam testing “The Articles of Martial Arts”, “The Articles of Spirit Medicine”, “The Papers of Power and Influence”, and “The Papers of Military Strategy” (《武學篇》、《靈藥篇》、《權術篇》、《兵道篇》) Final examinations: Candidates receive two chances to apply for missions of 1 – 9 different ranks. Failure to complete both applications leads to automatic forfeiture of the dukedom, to be replaced by an aristocratic family. Once the initial ranking is determined, combat competition commences to determine final rankings Maze Realm Autumn Hunt (迷境秋獵) Message glyph (傳音符) Millionditch Stonenest (萬壕石窩): Unique dimension that can hold millions of Goldbiter Rats in the space of a fist sized lump of rock Myriad Spirit Sect (萬靈宗): One of the four great sects in the sixteen kingdom alliance. Origin realm practitioner Ninelion (九獅尊者) Nine Magnificence Dew Wine (九華玉露酒): Properly known as Nineflower Dew Wine (九花玉露酒) Phenomenon of Dragons and Tigers (龍虎氣象) Purple Sun Sect (紫陽宗): Lead sect of the four sects of the sixteen kingdoms, venerated elder Sunchaser (追楊) who possesses a fire spirit constitution (火靈之體) Rare Jade Fruit (玉奇果): A fruit that grows in Mang Qi’s quarters in the Boundless Catacombs, will raise the level of training of ordinary practitioners by one level, no strings attached Royal engraved dragon medallion: A token that allows the holder to freely enter and exit the palace, does not have to kowtow when meeting the king Sacred Deliverance Mantra (梵音渡魂咒): suppresses interference within the soul and calms souls when chanted Skysilk Armor: Gift from Princess Gouyu, made from the silk worms in barbarian territory Six Panel Door (六扇門): Swordteeth Flying Fox (劍齒飛狐): A cub was offered as a birthday present to Ye Chonglou Tempered body (金身之體): a body which has been forged and trained, a natural line of defense Yin constitution: a body in which yin and yang are out of balance. Yin reigns supreme in a Yin body and the owner cannot be a practitioner Myriad Domain General Myriad Domain Hidden Dragon Trials (萬象潛龍榜): Myriad Empire: The Myriad Domain used to have a royal family until prince raped a sacred maiden from the Great Scarlet Mid Region, leading to the royal clan’s demise Myriad Grand Ceremony (萬象大典): Memorial for the late Myriad Empire, held once every thirty years Paramount Realm (萬象極境): A place in which the emperor realm experts enter at the end of their lives, releasing the final essence of their existence, and leaving behind their own heritage, their life’s work, treasures, and matters of their life. The top 100 in the MD Hidden Dragon Trials may enter